A Lesson In Subtly
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: He really should learn to stop talking out loud, but seeing as the kid with the fairy were his only companions in this annoying tower with no sense of the laws of physics, he'd have to let it slide. Remind him later to bash the designer's head in for this. (Rated for Language. Little Writing experiment of mine.)


**Just a short little story for an experiment. For this I wanted to add a bit more personality into the writing like I see in other stories. I used an OC because writing Ocs are a lot easier for me and just for this test, wanted to do something simple that would expand on an already existing character of me. As I noticed in every story he's in has very little personality for him. So make this a test of character writing and actual personalities. -sweatdrop-**

**I only own one Oc in this.**

Why for the love of god was such an enormous tower built on such a freaking mountain, with bottomless pits and damn evil-boulders of doom? What's next? A switch that changes the pull of gravity? He was seriously questioning the sanity of the people who built the tower at that moment. Perhaps if he somehow managed to purify the tower with all his limbs intact he could find the person who designed this damn tower and throw an architect book at them.

He grumbled under his breath in annoyed tones, growing even more ticked-off as the bouncy, 12 year-old flipped and twirled his way up the tower with graceful ease.

Showoff.

"Are you coming Sei?" Said brat's voiced floated downward from his higher position in the tower, a genuine look of curiosity in his expression.

Eteru-Sei sighed, "Yes yes. Just keep your tunic on."

"Well hurry up or we'll leave you behind Mr." The yellow fairy (Tatl?) said. His eye brow twitched, was it just him or did the damn fairy just call him old?

Eteru-Sei rolled his eyes, taking a few steps back before breaking out into a full-blown dash. The edge was coming up fast but he wasn't worried. As soon as his foot left the earth, glorious wings of white sprouted from his back, propelling him upward for a brief second, before vanishing in a shower of light as soon as he was above land.

He took in the kid's awed expression in stride, greatly amused by it, "Stop gawking kid and let's get going."

The kid shook off his stupor, running head of the teen with a curious look on his face. "Hey Sei? Why are you climbing the tower?" He asked the older male, sending a quick glance to said male behind him.

Sei sent him an exasperated look, "You accompanied me without knowing? Talk about being too trusting kid."

"My name's not Kid, It's Link!" The blond shot back. Tatl flying beside him, "He's got a point you know. We didn't ask about his intentions before heading off towards the tower." She said, a scolding tone in her voice. Half at herself for not asking and half at letting Link accompany the white-haired teen.

Eteru-Sei sighed, "A while back there was a huge uproar about...people disappearing without a trace. Only thing connecting the disappearances was that each person had claimed to hear screaming coming from the vicinity of the tower. Some even mention that those very same people heading towards the tower despite the warnings, going on and on about the screaming and being lost with no way out."

The white-haired male took a brief glance at the kid, noting he was slightly creeped out by it, but not truly terrified. He lost that cheerful bounce in his step but the kid kept on going. Huh, the kid was tougher than he looked.

Eteru-sei continued, his face growing more troubled with every word, "The villagers grew more terrified with each disappearance, along with the appearance of Redeads and Gibos wondering Ikana Canyon, everyone's too afraid to do anything."

"And so they called you in to help, right?" Link asked him, to which he nodded.

"Yup." He answered, "I was able to get an audience with the King of Ikana about the situation which-"

"Ehhhhh?!" Link cut him off, "How'd you get an audience with him? I thought he wouldn't answer to just anyone from the living."

Quite easy in fact. Though, it certainly helps if you're dead yourself.

The second pair of footsteps abruptly stopped with the owner staring at Eteru-Sei with a guarded expression on his face.

"YOU'RE DEAD!?"

Eteru-Sei sweat-dropped. Did he say that out loud?

He looked back at Link only to find him trying to subtly slide away from him and his sweat-drop grew. The teen coughed, "You got a problem with ghosts?"

Link blinked at his question, "Er, not really. Well before coming here actually I didn't have a problem but ever since I got here a bunch of spirits have been jumping out at me from nowhere."

Ah, that explains it. Probably shouldn't tell him about the horde of spirits following then.

"Whhaaat?!"

Goddammit. He really had to stop doing that.

**End!**

**So how was it. Was it a success, a failure. Reviews are much appreciated! By the way, Eteru-Sei is, according to google translate, the japanese word for Ethereal. I thought Eteru-Sei sort of fit better in the Zelda Universe then Ethereal did.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or for tips on how to improve on it! **


End file.
